1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a shoe which is convertible between two configurations for two different uses. More particularly, the shoe is constructed such that an element, for example a tap or cleat or slide element, can be positioned along the bottom of the sole for one use and can be positioned along the upper of the shoe for a different use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous techniques are known for providing a single upper with multiple soles that are interchangeable. Various techniques, for example zippers and air bladders, can be used to attach the interchangeable soles to the upper as are demonstrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,706,392; 4,745,693; 4,974,344. The use of zippers or air bladders to attach an interchangeable sole to an upper requires the alignment of the attaching structures of the upper and sole and the actuation of the zipper or air bladder to complete the attachment. Thus, as is apparent, such techniques can require a relatively long period of time to be effectuated and further can require the removal of the shoe from the foot. Further, these techniques can require the use of both hands of the shoe wearer to complete the change. These techniques are further disadvantageous because the interchangeable soles are completely separate and individual from the shoe upper such that in order for a shoe wearer to have the ability to change soles, such wearer must carry an additional pair of soles on himself or herself.
Other techniques are known for converting the appearance of a shoe upper. U.S. Pat. No. 2,934,838 discloses a shoe in which the appearance of the upper can be changed between a slip-on type and a tie Blucher-type. The technique disclosed does not allow the shoe wearer to change the functional use of the shoe by changing the configuration of the sole.
Other techniques are known in the art for positioning rigid protectors over the upper and sole of the shoe in the toe area and the heel area. U.S. Pat. No. 515,173 discloses a pair of shoe protectors positionable around the shoe in its toe and heel areas. The protectors can be made of metal and are generally cup-shaped such that they encircle both the upper and sole of the shoe in both its heel and toe areas. The protectors have ridges disposed on their bottom surfaces for increasing the traction of the shoe. Each of the protectors is held in position by a strap and buckle system. The protectors are disadvantageous in that they are apparently individually separate elements from the shoe and thus require the shoe wearer to carry the protectors with himself or herself in order to have the ability to change shoe uses. Furthermore, the positioning of the protectors around the toe and heel areas of the shoe and the strapping thereto will likely require a substantial amount of time, and further, likely require the use of both hands of the shoe wearer. Thus, the protectors discussed above do not allow easy switching between activities or uses and further require individual elements separate from the shoe to be attached to the shoe in a relatively burdensome way.